


In Flight Entertainment

by andthwip



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Helps, Coming In Pants, M/M, Peter Parker Has Anxiety, Public Hand Jobs, Spider Suit, Suit, Touching Over Clothes, first time touching, or well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: Surprisingly, he manages to relax into Bucky’s touch and let his head fall back onto the rest. Peter lets out a breath he didn’t know he held as Bucky trails his finger over the back of Peter’s hand, relaxing him a little more.Peter’s leg no longer has a mind of its own, it’s calm and no longer moving under the comforting heaviness.They sit like that for a few minutes, Peter feels his accelerated healing start to kick in and aid the nail wounds that are stinging on his thigh.Until, Bucky moves his hand further into the inside of his thigh and oh, oh.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 265





	In Flight Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> absolute filth, enjoy!
> 
> I used to be "lauz" but now i'm andthwip. soz!

The jet’s almost completely silent apart from the low hum of the engine, Cap’s ridiculous mammoth snoring and Tony - god knows where he’s hiding. Probably sitting in the cockpit annoying Jarvis. 

Peter tries to doze off like the others, but it’s useless. He’s still keyed up and jittery from the fight with Mysterio, unable to to relax. He’s still in his suit, they had to leave so quickly he had no time to pack any spare clothes. 

Thankfully, it’s not ripped or torn anywhere this time, at least. He managed to stay out of the firing line and let Cap and Tony do most of the leg work while Peter webbed up Mysterio’s drones.

He plays with his mask in his hands as his leg bounces annoyingly, out with his control. Bucky slumps down next to him, still suited up too. He smooths a flesh hand through his hair before tying it up into a loose bun. Peter gets a small whiff of cigarette smoke and leather and it makes him want to get  _ drunk _ on the smell. 

Bucky doesn’t say anything, he just eyes Peter’s bouncing leg and smiles sadly. Peter looks away, biting his lip. 

“I’ll stop.” Peter murmurs, focusing his attention out of the window and all of his pent up energy into stopping his goddamn leg from  _ bouncing _ and pissing Bucky off.

“S’okay.” Bucky smiles again, softer this time. Peter smiles too. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Peter shakes his head. “M’okay, I just - I need to burn off this excess energy.”

The older man nods, gesturing at him to continue.

“It’s - It’s my enhancements. I don’t - It’s like my adrenaline is dialed all the way up, after a fight. I get fidgety and anxious.” Peter explains quickly, scratching the back of his neck. “I had anti-anxiety meds before Spider-Man but they don’t work now because of how high my metabolism is.”

“What do you usually do?” Bucky asks, resting his cheek on a metal palm. “And have you spoken to Bruce? Dude’s got a billion PhD’s. I’m sure he could help.”

“I swing around New York, burn it all off, eat a burrito from some all night Mexican place and sleep for a few hours.” Peter grits, skipping out on the part of him furiously and silently rubbing one out to finally quell the jitters. “Bruce has  _ too much _ on his mind to be dealing with my shit.”

He notices his leg is bouncing again and he  _ can’t do anything to stop it _ .

Bucky nods again, his steely blue eyes sparkling with something Peter can’t quite figure out. 

After that they’re silent for a little while, Peter uses his strength to stop his leg moving, digging his nails into the meaty part of his thigh because it kinda hurts to do it. 

If he breaks his own leg, he breaks his own leg, he’s okay with it. Bucky needs peace and quiet to nap, Peter being annoying like a hyperactive kid who can’t calm down is  _ not _ going to let him achieve that. He’s twenty two, he can and he  _ will _ manage this.

Peter bites his lip, digging his nails in harder. He almost whimpers but catches himself. Bucky’s shifted, now sitting with his head back on the rest and his hands entwined on his lap. He looks like he’s asleep and if Peter makes any noise or moves the seats, he’ll wake. 

“I can hear the cogs turning in your brain, Queens.” Bucky sighs but it’s not an annoyed one, Peter thinks. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Uhh.” Peter stammers and Bucky peals an eye open. “No - No I don’t think so.”

“You’re hurting yourself.” Bucky tuts, turning in his seat to face Peter. “Here, let me try something.” 

Bucky puts his flesh hand over the back of Peter’s; the weight is comforting and welcoming. Peter’s grip loosens on his thigh, not pressing or digging as hard. 

Surprisingly, he manages to relax into Bucky’s touch and let his head fall back onto the rest. Peter lets out a breath he didn’t know he held as Bucky trails his finger over the back of Peter’s hand, relaxing him a little more. 

Peter’s leg no longer has a mind of its own, it’s calm and no longer moving under the comforting heaviness.

They sit like that for a few minutes, Peter feels his accelerated healing start to kick in and aid the nail wounds that are stinging on his thigh. 

Until, Bucky moves his hand further into the inside of his thigh and oh,  _ oh _ . 

What is he  _ doing _ . 

Bucky’s never touched him before, not like  _ this _ . Not with a purpose.

Peter feels Bucky’s hand move upwards slowly, crawling even. Peter doesn’t move, he tenses at the feeling but doesn’t move. 

Too many thoughts running through his head, maybe - maybe he’s delirious? He could be, he’s been so wound up since they were leaving the tower so a break in his mind could have finally happened... Surely he’s just imagining Bucky touching him like this? 

Or. He could be asleep. That’s another possibility, maybe he’s just finally, finally fallen asleep. 

Peter feels his dick starting to harden though, swelling under the other man’s touch. The way his dick is positioned in the suit, if he’s not already noticed, Bucky can see it thickening against his opposite leg.

Oh, he’s so  _ fucked _ .

Bucky lets out a little chuckle, hand moving to brush Peter’s now semi-hard cock. He brushes his fingers over it so lightly, Peter’s not even sure it’s happening. 

“Tell me to stop, if you want to.” Bucky says, voice deep. “Or don’t. Whatever you want, Queens.”

Peter peaks his eyes open, shaking his head as he shifts his hips into his hand. Bucky chuckles again, running his palm down Peter’s length with a little more pressure. 

Bucky lifts his head to look around the jet because  _ oh _ , Peter forgot they’re not alone. Steve’s snoring faded into the background because Bucky’s hand is touching his  _ dick _ . 

Peter’s 100% sure his brain has gone offline because  _ how _ is this happening right now? 

Once Bucky’s satisfied Steve’s still asleep and Tony is still wherever he is, he leans in and catches Peter’s lips with his own and gently palming over the other boy’s now completely hard cock. Peter jerks forward, Bucky swallows Peter’s quiet moan and licks into his mouth. 

Thick fingers dance over Peter’s cock, it twitches under the touch and Peter keens into Bucky’s mouth. The touch is  _ teasing _ and it’s making him crazy with want. 

Peter shifts, snaking his hands to cup Bucky’s neck just behind the ear, thumb pressing into the soft skin below his jaw. It’s Bucky’s turn to keen into Peter’s pretty pink mouth, slipping his tongue back inside. It’s intense and Peter ruts his cock into Bucky’s hand, throbbing against it.

He can taste the cigarette he suspected Bucky had in the bathroom before he joined him, it should be gross and he should pull away, tell him to stop because they’re going to get caught - but he  _ can’t _ . 

Because it’s  _ Bucky  _ and he’s  _ kissing _ Peter, palming his hard cock and  _ distracting  _ him from all the nerves and anxiety. 

“Buck -” Peter tries so softly, so, so softly he’s not sure if the words actually came out of his mouth or not. 

“Mhm?” Bucky hums, diving back in to lick Peter’s bottom lip. 

“ _ Please _ .” The throbbing in Peter’s cock is almost painful now, he’s sure Bucky can feel it against the ghost of his palm. “I need more.”

He opens his eyes, still clutching Bucky’s neck. Peter thinks he must look debauched because Bucky’s eyes are heavy lidded and his lips have fallen open into a small “o”, and Bucky looks gorgeous. 

A few stray strands of hair have fallen from his bun, framing his face and Peter’s stomach swoops.

“Tell me.” Bucky insists quietly, leaning in and breaking Peter’s hold on him. This time he bites into an exposed part of Peter’s neck and the younger boy has to stuff his hand into his mouth to stop any noise from coming out.

“Please touch me.” Peter whimpers quietly, “Rougher, harder… Anything,  _ please _ .”

Bucky smirks against Peter’s neck, kissing back up to his mouth. He grips Peter’s cock through the suit and begins to jerk him, slow and teasing. 

Peter sucks his lip between his teeth, biting the skin to keep the noises from spilling out and drawing attention to - to whatever  _ this _ is. He ruts harder against Bucky’s hand, trying to get any kind of friction. 

He mewls quietly and Bucky laughs.

“You did say anything.” Bucky smirks cheekily.

“Nghh - not - not fair.” Peter grits out. 

“Are you close?” Bucky asks gravelly, mouth right by his ear. Peter shivers, nodding. “What’s it take to get you over the edge, Queens?”

Peter’s eyes are stuck on Bucky’s Cupid’s bow, imagining what it would look like stretched out over his aching cock, licking and sucking the precum that’s spilling from him like a faucet. 

“Jus’ keep talkin’ t’me.” Peter almost begs, breathless and trying not to pant. He latches onto Bucky’s bottom lip again, tugging a little harder. 

“What do you want me to say?” Bucky asks when he frees his mouth from Peter’s hold. “You want me to tell you all the ways I’d take you apart, nice ‘n’ slow?” 

The younger boy swallows a gasp, rocking his hips to meet Bucky’s movements.

“Make you wait for it, make you  _ work _ for it. And when  _ I _ think you’ve earned it, then and  _ only  _ then will I finally give you what you’ve been begging for.” Bucky muses, gripping Peter’s cock a little harder. “I’ll fuck you six ways from Sunday, until you’re cumming dry and sobbing for me to stop using you like a fuck toy.”

“ _ Bucky _ \-  _ fuck _ ,” Peter cries, back arching off of the seat. 

“Or do you want me on my knees between those pretty pale thighs? Sucking you down, choking myself on it?” Bucky questions, running is delicious pink tongue over his bottom lip, voice is so deep and his own cock straining against the confines of his uniform. Peter is  _ dizzy _ . “You wanna fuck my mouth, Pete? I’ve seen the way your eyes linger on my lips. You want my lips spit slicked and stretched over this pretty cock?”

“I’m gonna - Bucky,  _ shit _ . Feels good, too good I’m gonna - ” Peter tries, his whole body spasming as he cums in his suit, Bucky’s name on his lips. 

Thankfully due to the suits technical make-up, there’s no wet patch. Which is well, a relief. 

He and Bucky can get away with their dirty little hook up. 

Peter leans in to catch Bucky’s mouth with his and slips his hand to the waistband of his pants, tugging the zipper. 

A throat clears and Peter’s head shoots up, like a meerkat in the sand to find the source, his eyes wide as he looks between Bucky and Tony. 

“I don’t think Karen appreciates being jizzed on, Underoo’s.” Tony tsk’s, arms crossed tightly over his chest, foot tapping.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you SweetestHoney for beta-ing. She's the bomb!
> 
> feel free to join our marvel server too :D 
> 
> https://discord.gg/XXyCaXC
> 
> Oh! And thanks to my lovely friend talc for the last line of the fic! It’s what inspired the whole thing. Love you baby ❤️


End file.
